


HELD AGAINST HIS WILL

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He has no strings but she has handcuffs.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA. This is a play off the Disney song ‘I Got No Strings’ from Pinocchio.<br/>-<br/>WRITTEN FOR "PICK A PRINCESS" CHALLENGE ON the_apple_ouat COMMUNITY ON LIVEJOURNAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	HELD AGAINST HIS WILL

     
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Title: HELD AGAINST HIS WILL**

** Author:  **

** Rating: R **

** Warnings: (SEX!) **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Emma/August

** Spoilers: nope **

** Disclaimer: ** ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine. 

** Summary: ** He has no strings but she has handcuffs.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. This is a play off the Disney song ‘I Got No Strings’ from _Pinocchio_.

** Word Count: ** 939

** HELD AGAINST HIS WILL  **

Emma takes out her handcuffs and smiles at August, “Hands behind your back.”

“Come on Emma. I haven’t done anything.” August complied but gave an annoyed sigh just so she knew he wasn’t happy.

“Do you know how many parking tickets you have?” She tightened the cuffs on his wrists.

“I thought I paid those.” 

“That’s not what my records show. Do you have receipts?”

“Well no I paid most of them in cash. Wait! You were there when I paid them.” 

Emma takes him by the arm and puts him in the back of the police car. “Watch your head.” 

August ducks just in time from getting his head knocked into the top of the car.

“I’m sure as soon as you check the records you will see that I am paid in full.” August insisted.

“That’s what they all say.” Emma slammed the door of the car and went to get behind the wheel.

“Handcuffs are a bit much for parking tickets.” August squirmed to get his hands and arms into a more comfortable position. 

“You have no idea how many people I have found because of bad parking habits.” She looked in the rear view mirror. “Stop squirming.” 

“These things aren’t exactly comfortable.” August glared at her.

“They are not meant to be.” Emma smirked into the mirror. “You’re a prisoner.” 

“Is this really about parking tickets?” August smiled back at her. “You want something don’t you? What is it that you really want?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Emma gave her best innocent smile into the rear view mirror.

August sighed and sank back against the seat.

They pull into the sheriff’s office and Emma went to get him out of the car. She pulled him out and held him close for a minute before she pulls him inside.

“I was right you are going to ravage me.” August said with a grin.

“What!? No!” Emma blushed. “In the cell dirt bag.” 

“See I knew it! I love it when you talk cop. It’s really hot.” August chuckled. He decided to play along. “Are you going to frisk me or strip search me?”

“You are enjoying this a bit too much.” Emma looked at him and grinned slightly. She pushed him against the bars on the inside of the cell and slammed the door. She un-cuffed his right hand and then ran it thru the bars behind him and re cuffed him above his head.

“This is abuse of power.” August laughed. He was actually enjoying himself and he could tell by the blush on her cheeks that she was too.

Emma unzipped his pants. “Strip search it is.” She kisses him roughly. His head bangs against the bars. She pulls back and smiles. 

“Oh god, Emma.”  August says breathlessly as she runs her hands over his chest and down into his open jeans. 

“Do you have anything that I should know about on your person? Like something that will poke me.”

August looks at her and grins mischievously.

Emma’s hand finds his rock hard penis and slowly strokes it making his breath catch. “I see Geppetto was generous with his carving.” She whispered as she leaned forward pressing her breasts against his chest.

“Huh what?” August captured her lips in a quick kiss before she pulled away. 

“Never mind. I still need to check for hidden weapons.”  Emma goes down on her knees in front of him. She pulls down his jeans and his boxers and starts to lick him slowly up his shaft.

“That is not a weapon.” He moans. 

“No but it will poke me, wont it?” She takes him into her mouth sucking and licking him until he can see straight. 

“Emma ….. Please ….. Let me out of the cuffs.” August says breathlessly.

“You’re a dangerous criminal.” She said as she stood slowly. Her hand was cupping him firmly. “Why should I?”

“Because I will make it worth your while. Very worth your while.” August whispered as she leaned against him.

“Are you trying to bribe me?” Emma grinned.

“Well that depends if it’s working.” August smiled.

“Maybe.” Emma reached up and unlocked the cuffs

August grabbed her lifting her up as she stumbled to the cot in the cell. He quickly lost his clothes and watched as Emma did the same.

Before he could say anything Emma had him on his back on the cot grinding against him. He moaned as she guided him in. They moved together until their passions swelled and they climaxed together.

Emma fell against August’s chest with a triumphant smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask?” August said as he felt her shift her weight to his side.

“I didn’t think you would want to.”

“You have no idea how much I wanted to. Now about those parking tickets….”

“Oh they’re all paid like you said. I just need a reason to get you here.”

“Actually I liked the hot cop thing.” 

Emma laughed.

The outer door opened. “Hello? Emma?”

“Who is that?”

“It’s my Mom.” Emma jumped up and tried to get dressed before Mary Margaret came into the squad room but failed.

“OH MY!” Mary Margaret said when she saw Emma half dressed. “OOOOHHHH MY!” She said when she saw August naked on the bed. She turned around and held out a paper bag to her side. “I was just bringing you lunch.”  

“Um … thanks Mom.” Emma said.

“I’ll leave it on the desk here.” Mary Margaret put the bag down and hurried out.

Emma and August looked at each other and laughed.   


End file.
